


Love Bites

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony learns the hard way that love really does bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Love Bites  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Harmony Kendall  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 156  
>  **Summary:** Harmony learns the hard way that love really does bite.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Love Bites' on my nekid_spike prompt table

“I love you, Blondie Bear.” Harmony yelled as Spike turned to walk out of the room.

At her words he stopped in his tracks, his fingernails left half-moon marks in the palm of his hand as he tried to think of something to say. 

He wished he could love her. It would make his life or unlife a hell of a lot easier and it shouldn’t be too hard to do. She was blonde and gorgeous, granted she wasn’t an Einstein but he really wasn’t with her for her sparkling wit. Spike couldn’t deny physically they were well matched. She could do things that would make most men blush but only succeeded in making him want more. But of course he was too hung up on the Slayer to appreciate what he could have with her.

A growl ripped from his throat and echoed around the room.

“Don’t.” Spike whispered as he left without another word.


End file.
